The Prison of the Fairy Prince
by Tsukiau
Summary: Demitri Oberon is a 17 year old pureblood wizard who's trying to distance himself from his dark family history. But after the Battle of Hogwarts, he finds he has inherited his family's manor. He decides to visit it again to find the monsters of his past. WARNING: Mentions of physical abuse and murder.


Demitri tried to swallow an ever growing lump in his throat as he slowly walked through the dark black, elegantly imposing halls of his old childhood home, Oberon Manor.

It was a month after Voldemort had been defeated when Professor McGonagall contacted Demitri while he and his friends were helping him move back into his house in Tauni's neighborhood. There she informed him with Demitri's father, Leonidas Oberon locked away in Azkaban for the rest of his life, the Oberon estate now rightfully fell to Demitri.

The seventeen year old boy was stunned. He hadn't thought about his family's mansion in quite some time. He thought with his father out to get him he'd never get to go back, nor did he ever want to. All that place was, was a reminder of years of childhood abuse and his mother's murder. Plus he had no desire to abandon his new house. It represented his future with Tauni. He wanted to forget about that old place as fast as possible.

But Harry pointed out that Demitri should think about what to do with the manor now that it was his. There was a lot of wealth in those walls and Demitri could easily sell it to help him start his new life. The Slytherin mulled over the idea. He was fresh out of Hogwarts without many resources. He and Tauni were now married but neither had a steady job. Tauni was staying with her family until she and Demitri could figure out what to do.

Demitri wanted to provide for her. He loved her more than anything else in the world and knew that she was strong and could take care of herself fine, but he wanted her to rely on him. Having enough galleons to kick-start their lives together was definitely tempting.

So here he was now, walking through the dark and foreboding corridors of his old house, reviewing the property to get it ready to put it on the market within the coming month.

But every step he took on the pristine polished oak floors made his stomach twist a little more into a painful knot. Sweat beaded down his face as he passed rooms where his father had beaten him, the extravagant dining hall where countless meals were eaten in heavy silence, and the dark artifacts that Leonidas proudly displayed to showcase their family's wealth and Pureblood heritage. It all made Demitri sick to look at them.

He used to like the large emptiness of the house when he was younger. It felt like his own world that he could explore and tame. But now that he was older, he knew there was nothing about this place worth exploring. Only echoes of monsters who once dwelled there.

Memories clouded his mind as he walked the darkly perfect ornate halls. Memories of being forced to wear his best robes and make his hair completely neat whenever someone, anyone, came to the door. Spilling a cup of water on the carpet and dreading seeing his father go into the spare room for the riding crop. Messing up a spell and hearing the horrible crack of the riding crop. Demitri's hand went to his mouth as he tried to swallow. He felt sick.

"Maybe I should've asked Tauni or Harry to come with me." Demitri's voice echoed loudly throughout the dreadfully silent halls. He grimaced, he had constantly been told not to raise his voice in the house. He could almost hear the riding crop strike the table and flinched.

He grit his teeth. He had to keep going. This was for his and Tauni's future. He walked up the grand staircase to the second floor where the studies and the bedrooms were.

Demitri passed a small room that only had a green velvet armchair, a small table with a book on it and a window with sunlight streaming through. He stopped and stared at it.

It was his mother's reading room. The only place in the entire mansion where she felt she could get some privacy and do what she pleased. Everyday she would sit in the chair and read a book. She always looked so beautiful and serene when she was sitting there. It was the only time of the day her illness didn't seem as strong. She seemed more alive.

"Demitri."

Seven year old Demitri jumped, surprised he had been caught. "Forgive me mother." He apologized to her meekly. "I didn't mean to stare." Winter Rosella Oberon smiled kindly at her son. She motioned for him to sit with her. He crawled into her lap. He snuggled into her soft robes. Her arms encircled him. She opened the book she had been reading.

"'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?" Demitri read the title of the story his mother had been on.

"Yes Demitri." Winter replied softly. Her wavy locks of long white hair tickled his cheeks as she held up the book for him. "It's my favorite story. Can you read it to me please?"

"Okay." Demitri obeyed, positioned the book just right then began to read the old fairytale. "'There were once three brothers who were traveling down a lonely winding road, at twilight. In time the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass, but being taught in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge.'"

"I'll read the next part." Winter said, taking the book. "'Before they could cross the bridge however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure, it was Death and he felt cheated, cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river. But Death was cunning, he pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him." she continued.

"The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence, so Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby. The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave, so Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. Finally Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death, so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility." The woman put the book down.

Winter hugged the tiny boy close to her. "Why do you read this one so much mother?"

"I love this story Demitri." Winter replied softly. She let out a sigh. "The three brothers got to choose their fates. Not all of them chose wisely but it was still their choice." She kissed his platinum hair. "And that's all I want for you my dove. To become a man that, when the time comes, can make your own choice and embrace your own fate."

Little Demitri was confused. "I don't understand."

"You will one day Demitri. One day."

"I understand a little bit now mum. It took me a little while and I got a bit lost along the way but I did it." The white haired teenager wiped his wet eyes then slowly got off the old green velvet chair. He ran his hand along the back. It was worn and frayed in a few places, but still soft. He closed the door to the room and continued on his way down the hall.

It wasn't until Tauni found Professor Snape's memoirs did Demitri learned how controlled his mother's life really was. Winter had been born with a rare illness that affected her health and stamina that she would be forced to carry her entire life. Her entire life was dictated by her parents' whims and wishes. She was Slytherin only because she requested it to please them. She was quiet and demure. She couldn't participate in many activities because of her weak constitution so she didn't have a lot of friends.

She enjoyed talking with Severus. She confessed to him that she was a bird in a cage with no way out. She envied other kids and their ability to choose their own destiny. She wished to travel the world, free to do what she wanted. Snape told Winter she had the ability to do so but she only calmly disagreed. She had been controlled by her parents decisions her entire life. She was too weak to defy them and could only accept it. It had already been decided she would marry Leonidas Oberon. She could only obey and wish happiness to everyone else and pray they wouldn't suffer the same fate as her.

That was when Demitri had realized the reason she was so insistent that he make his own decisions instead of letting Leonidas decide his life for him. The only thing he could do now was live, free to choose like she wished. It pained him he couldn't give the same to her.

Demitri entered his old bedroom. There wasn't really a lot left there. His old dress robes from his childhood. Textbooks from first year, his fancy bed that was always too soft. He reached under it and pulled out an old wooden box and opened the lid. Inside was some trinkets, toys, pictures of him and Draco as kids. He found what he was looking for.

An old gold brooch hairpin with an ivory bird on it. Winter had given it to him on his seventh birthday. He didn't think much of it then. It was the first thing she bought at Hogsmeade with money she had earned. It was the only thing she had treasured so now he would too.

Demitri stuffed it into his pocket along with a couple of notes that Tauni had given him first year then took a deep breath. There was only one room left that he had to check.

His parents' bedroom.

Even before Demitri could touch the doorknob he felt his stomach twist. His hand shook. This was the room where it happened. Where his father murdered his mother in front of his eyes.

He tried to suppress the horrid memories of that night. His father shouting, throwing her by her hair. And finally, him incinerating her to death as Demitri watched, unable to move his eye from the keyhole.

He clenched his jaw. He had to do this. Not just to sell the house, but for closure. His hand balled into a fist. He swallowed what little saliva was in his mouth then turned the knob.

The first thing that hit Demitri was the stench. It was completely overwhelming. It smelled like burnt hair and rotten meat. He pulled his shirt over his nose in a feeble attempt to filter the air even though it didn't help much. The sick feeling in his gut grew considerably.

He looked to his father's side of the bedroom. It was orderly and neat like the rest of the house. It was clear he had used it until the Battle of Hogwarts. Demitri quickly turned away from the echo of his father's presence and slowly made his way to the other side of the chambers. As he reached the place where his mother died, he noticed something.

The polished oak floor had singe marks on it and the smell was getting worse. His heart pounded painfully in fear. He had to force his legs to go forward, they felt like they were made of lead and weighed a ton. As he got closer there were more scorch marks.

His entire body was shaking as he looked around the bed. He let out a strangled scream.

Before him lay an old charred and broken skull. It was laying in a pile of burnt bones and ashes.

The world felt like it was spinning on its head. Demitri stumbled and fell to the floor. He clambered away from the skeleton, terrified. His stomach contorted in the worst way possible. He barely found a trash can before he vomited. He retched until his sides began hurting. Even when he was done he still felt utterly sick. He choked up bile until nothing else would come out. Then he collapsed to the ground exhausted and trembling from terror and revulsion.

His mouth tasted foul and his eyes were watering. He forced himself to look back to the pile of bones and ashes. He knew the horrific truth. That it was Winter Oberon, his mother.

He choked out a sob. His stunningly radiant mother who had protected and nurtured him had been reduced to this broken corpse. He had watched it happen but seeing the skeleton now made it even worse. It wasn't even a shadow of the angelic woman that his mother was. The wrenching returned to his gut but he was too tired to vomit.

Then a new realization dawned on him. Leonidas hadn't bothered giving Winter a proper burial. He had just left her remains in the house. Almost as if he wouldn't let her be free from his control even after death. That thought sickened Demitri in a different way.

He grit his teeth and stood up, new determination building in him.

This place was a scar. There was absolutely nothing anyone could gain from this horrible place. It was a prison. It had kept him and his mother captive for too long. It had to be destroyed.

Demitri watched as flames consumed Oberon Manor. In his arms was a porcelain urn carrying his mother's ashes. He watched as glass windows shattered and the imposing place that once stood as a proud and dark reminder of the family's tyranny was reduced to a pile of ash and rubble. Demitri and his mother's prison was finally gone.

But there was one more thing he needed to do.

He Apparated to the shoreline. He waded into the cool waves then opened the urn. He let his mother's ashes spill into the crystal clear seawater and begin flowing away with the gentle tide. The ocean would probably carry those ashes all over the world. Nothing would be able to stop it. Winter had at long last gotten her wish. She was finally free.

Demitri stood there for a while soaking in the sun. The breeze felt cool as it blew through his hair. A weight had been lifted off his chest. He felt completely at peace. He wasn't afraid anymore. He and his mother were finally both truly free from Leonidas' cruel tyranny. He could leave the past where it belonged and look to the future with clearer vision.

"Dem!"

He turned to see a lovely golden haired girl with brilliant flame colored eyes climb down the rocks to the beach towards him. He smiled at the sight of his beautifully radiant wife.

His dark and miserable past was finally behind him. Only his bright future awaited him.


End file.
